Gulper (Fallout 76)
The gulper is a creature found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Gulpers are mutated salamander-like creatures that tend to stay near bodies of water. They can hang on trees in order to take their victims by surprise, slide through swamp-like areas, and hide underwater. Gulpers can be found throughout the Mire and the Cranberry Bog. Characteristics Biology Gulpers are giant mutated salamanders. Their skin is coated in a thin mucus, and their coloration is blotchy and uneven. They stand with a hunched back around six feet tall, and walk upright on their hind legs when moving slowly or standing still. They run using all four legs, and are able to outrun a non-mutated human. If a player character gets too close, they can pounce and swing their massive clawed hands, dealing significant damage to unarmored player characters. Gameplay attributes Having movement patterns similar to deahclaws, when engaged in combat, they will rush towards the player character, trying to dodge bullets if shot, and will attack with its paws and its large mouth, or even do a slide attack where they hit the player character with their snout. Gulpers can also be seen hanging upside down on tree branches, dropping down to attack the player character when they come near.Gulpers also have a passive ability where they slowly regenerate health. Gulpers will not enter buildings or climb stairs. If a player character enters a building or climbs stairs, the gulper will retreat but stay in the general area. Variants Gulper newt the younger version of the gulper and also the easiest to deal with. |level =10 |perception =5 |family =gulper |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Gulper innards * Various junk }} Gulper The base variant of gulper, with all of the attributes mentioned above. |level =22 |perception =5 |family =gulper |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Gulper innards * Various junk }} Gulper devourer tougher version of the more standerd types of gulper and also its a little bigger and the normal gulper. |level =34 |perception =5 |family =gulper |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Gulper innards * Various junk }} Glowing gulper the more common type found around the mire these guys have soaked up radiation and now glow green if you come in counter with one of these foes be ready for a fight as they will lung at the player to kill the player they will also inflict radiation damage as well. |level =46 |perception =5 |family =gulper |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Gulper innards * Nuclear material * Glowing meat * Glowing blood * Various junk }} Scorched gulper A gulper that has been infected with the Scorched Plague. |level =10 |perception =5 |family =gulper |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Gulper innards * Various junk }} Locations * Can always be found at Gulper lagoon. * Can be found at Dolly Sods campground. * Can sometimes be found at the creekside sundew grove, fighting super mutants. * Can sometimes be found at the treehouse village. Notes If not already learned, gulper variants may drop Plan: Puncturing pole hook if the player character has previously learned Plan: Pole hook. Appearances Gulpers appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures